Learning Magic
Learning Magic is the 30th episode of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes. Summary When Loretta has nothing to do for the talent show, she and Mirandos try to learn magic from Lucinda's mom. Plot The episode starts at school, where Mirandos and Loretta are in Pirate-ology class waiting for class to begin. Mirandos gives Loretta a paper that she found in the hallway saying that the school would be having a talent show tomorrow. Loretta says that she would love to be in it, but she doesn't have any talents. She then lists the talents other kids have, like Izzy's great at ballet, Greg can climb good, and Amber can play the harp. The scene switches to the end of school, where Loretta and Mirandos are walking outside. Mirandos suggests that Loretta learn a talent like art. Loretta says no, and reminds Mirandos what happened at the art show. There's a flashback to the art show, where Loretta is showing everyone her work. There is a paper Earth on the celing, on fire. Loretta says that she calls the art Global Warming. Then the Earth falls down, and sets the room on fire! The kids scream and run to a fire exit door, only Kwazii runs into it, and finds out its a drawing! Loretta says that that's her second piece, called No Escape. The flashback ends, and Loretta says that people just aren't ready for her art, and that her Aunt Frida would be proud. As they see Lucinda fly by on her broomstick and vanish, Loretta gets the idea to learn magic from Lucinda's mom! As Mirandos and Loretta walk to Lucinda's house, they can hear her mom laughing inside like a witch. Inside the house, Lucinda's mom is laughing at something funny on her phone. She loses the wifi, so she goes around trying to find it, though she comes across Loretta with a creepy smile on her face. She screams, drops her phone, and asks who they girls were, then realizes that they were Mission Force One, and that they were welcome in her home anytime. Loretta asks if she can teach them some magic, and says that she brought all kinds of stuff from magic creatures like fur from a Little Fawn, some Trick - Or - Treent DNA, and an alive Patriotter, which Loretta threw back outside. Lucinda's mom said that they didn't need any of that stuff. She says no, and that she's really busy. Loretta won't take no for an answer. She starts screaming Witch Trial until Lucinda's mom tells her that she will teach her, and that she should stop saying that on her doorstep. Lucinda's mom has them dusting a vase. Loretta says that she's teaching them the correct way to hold a wand while casting a spell, and Mirandos agrees. Then they were feeding her Ice Dragon. Mirandos says that she's teaching them how to fight in hand to hand combat. Loretta agrees, and says that they need a motevational song to help them along. A montage of Loretta and Mirandos is shown doing house chores, and cleaning magical things. After the montage, Lucinda's mom comes up and says that they did the chores all wrong. Mirandos asks if they were actually doing any magic things. Lucinda's mom says no, and Loretta and Mirandos' faces fell. Lucinda's mom asks if they could clean the attic for her, and Loretta says sure. Then she tells the girls to not open The Door Of Despair. Mirandos asks why, and Lucinda's mom says because its really weird, creepy, and dumb. Loretta says that they won't touch the door, and they go up to the attic. They see the door, and Loretta says that its the coolest thing she's ever seen. She starts poishing the doorknob, and a huge paw came out and took Mirandos! They both screamed. Loretta went back to Lucinda's mom and asked her what was behind The Door Of Despair. She said that it was an evil, enchanted Winter Equifox, and that an evil witch enchanted it, and made it big. Then, Loretta couldn't take the pressure anymore. she screamed what had happened. Lucinda's mom said that this wasn't good, and that the Equifox had escaped! Loretta and Lucinda's mom grabbed a broom and set off flying. Now the Equifox was under a bridge. Captain Barnacles was walking on top of it. from under the bridge, the Equifox said to him that it hates Polar Bears. Captain Branacles got mad about this, and they started an argument until Loretta came in with her wand, and hit the Equifox. Lucinda's mom went to erase Captain Barnacles' mind. Loretta hit the Equifox with a disappearing spell. But she didn't make him go away, she made him invisible! Loretta then used a lightning spell, and it electricuted it, and made it visable again! Then it ate Lucinda's mom! Loretta screamed and asked the Equifox why she was eating people if she was a Mouseguard. The Equifox said that its not a Mouseguard, and it spits Peso out! Loretta asks if its an Orca. The Equifox is screaming and getting really annoyed, saying that its not an Orca. Loretta remembers and says that Orca's are the black and white Panda looking dolphins. The Equifox screams and spits out Lucinda's mom! She says to Loretta to keep doing what she's doing. Loretta says ok, and while she's insulting the Equifox, it keeps getting smaller until it too small to see and spits Mirandos out. Mirandos says that they found Loretta's talent. Lucinda's mom says that Loretta's really annoying. Loretta smiles, ending the episode. Trivia * This episode is based on The Sorcerer from The Amazing World of Gumball. * Its revealed that Loretta sometimes doesn't know her Fantasy Forest animals. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Magic Category:Episodes with images Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Carolinecat1’s episodes